Dead Till Found
by Lunar Kasumi
Summary: she slowly walked down the barren streets of her past, every moment her want for leaving getting stronger,but her heart wouldn't let her, for it knew...
1. Default Chapter

Hey im Lina  
this is only my second fic but its still my first DBZ fic ne way this story is about …well. Read if u want to find out

" Videl "  
Other   
'Thoughts'  
::::Bond::::Prologueshe slowly walked down the barren streets of her past,

every moment her want for leaving getting stronger,

but her heart wouldn't let her.

for it knew it was time for to finally let go..

time to let go of the guilt that she has had since her mothers death ...

with some help from some new friends ……..

Dead Till Found

By: Lina

Chapter One = Am I Worth It ? =

Videl, walked up the steps of the look out desperately trying to get away from the commotion going on from the family of the men who had just won the battle against the now good Majin Buu.

She hated the fact that they had someone to celebrate with and that all she had was a father that hardly even noticed she existed. A father who swore he loved her in front of fans and publicity but showed no emotion towards her unless it had anything to do with Martial Arts. not since her mothers death have they ever truly had a conversation without arguing and even then they never really got along.

'Damnit, why does she always resurface into my thoughts? I thought i got over it already. I guess not....'

Videl, looked out over the balcony and glanced over to the people who have been saving the world for nothing but peace. She saw Bulma and Trunks hugging Vegeta while Bulma yelling at him leaving her alone like that, her face wet from the tears falling from her eyes.

In the distance she saw 18 saying something to Krillin (or rather threatening) while covering her daughters ears (A/N hmmm. I wonder why?)

Tien and Chaotzu standing near Dende not wanting to get in the way of the family reunions [1].

Yamcha with Roshi, Puar on his shoulder whom was arguing with Oolong. She had seen her father leave with Buu and the Dog a while ago before she started up the stairs.

' I guess he felt intimidated… '

Past them, she saw Gohan, who was looking at his mother crying and his father holding Goten both rapidly talking about Goten's life while he was away in Other World. She noticed that Gohan was beaming uncontrolingly. She would be to if her mother was brought back to life after so many years of being dead.

' Well she wouldn't be dead if you hadn't been so stupid and went after those androids when she specifically told you to stay behind!!' scolded her conscious

'but i didn't mean to, i was only a child '

'and yet that was 9 years ago and you still act like one'

'Shut up already, will you!'

' NO WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME '

'FINE THAN I WILL

'REALLY HOW YA GONNA DO THAT, IM YOU YA FRIGGIN IDIOT!!!! '

'...oh yea '

'dumbass'

'shut up'

'no'

'ARRRRGGGHHHHH WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY'

'K that's all you had to say '

'i hate you'

'I'm sure you do'

'I thought you wer- what the? who would be coming up here?'

..Videl....?said a gruff voice What are you doing up here you should be down there celebrating with the rest of the Z-Senshi?

"I'm not apart of the the Z-Senshi, Piccolo"

really, what makes you say that?. from what ive seen you already are. Gohan never would have told you any of this, any thing of his past or anything of us if he didn't think you were meritorious even I---

"What in the world would make him think that I am worthy of knowing all of this me Hurcule Satan's daughter the man who took his credit for the 'Cell Games' i mean Heeeelllloooo shouldn't that make him think I'm the exact opposite of that geez I thought he was suppose the smart one...well besides Bulma but STILL!"

why don't you go down there and ask him yourself than? Piccolo asked, a bit peeved that she had interrupted him

"no way"

"and why not"

"b.. because"

"because what ?"

" uhh…because said so …?"

Piccolo fashionably crossed his arms and raised his right brow

" and what would make you think id take that as answer"

"uh ok , …. how bout you do it for me and pass the message on to me" Videl asked hopefully

" not a chance " he replied leaving the room

"damn"

'well, might as well get down there'

---------------------------------------------------------

What was Piccolo gonna say to Videl before she cut him of ? Is Videl Really gonna ask him, or will she chicken out? How did Videl's mother die?((seriously?)) WHAT KIND OF MORON WOULD GO AFTER THE ANDROIDS WHEN THEIR 11? .. thinks of Gohan uh yea, don't answer that

---------------------------------------------------------

Hey that's all for now. RR plz, tell me how I'm doing and if i chose to ill put one or of ya in the story laterz 4 now …by the way Meritorious mean worthy of or deserving praise ….. The fact that I remembered that and how it was spelled scares me

!Lina!


	2. Missing Now Recovered

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG !!!. I have a way with being lazy : ( that and life's been a female dog so to speak

Alright so screw the little abr. Table for the speech bubble thingies

To the ppl who reviewed

Yea I noticed how the punctuation messed up but that's not my fault some of the thing I wrote got messed up when I converted it to .TEXT sorry

" Speech "  
'Thoughts'

Dead Till Found

By : Lina

****

Chapter 2 = Its Just …Life=

'I cant believe it !! Dads back…FOR GOOD !!!' Gohan's mind screamed

Gohan was barely containing himself from jumping for joy. He finally had his dad back and Goten a real father to look up to not an older brother slash father figure slash super hero. He finally got to play the part he was meant to play. The Son.

Now he could go on with life normally !!… well some what for once in his life he would have the satisfaction to know that the only thing he had to worry about was school.

Now that he had high school a part of his every day life he hardly any more time to train or do anything for himself seeing as how his mother fully expected him to study at every waking moment.

Yup. His home life was getting a bit cramped but its better than having to fight monsters like Buu or some other creature for every day life battling day by day trying to find a reason to live…plus the fact he was actually making friends his age not his friends that are old enough to be his father and is his childhood friend. No he had his own friends now Videl, Sharpener, Erasa …

'wait.. VIDEL!. CRAP. I forgot all about her. DAMNIIT. Aw man where could she be I mean she couldn't have gone far her dads still here' he thought while slowly straying away from the crowd. When he got near the stairs e began to walk faster not looking ahead. He finally got up to the last step and reached for the knob and opened it to see exactly who he was looking for on the other side

"Videl!!, oh my Kami I'm sooooooo sorry I forgot about you back there. I was just… excited, I mean now that dads back everything finally seems to be getting better an-- I tried to explain my ignorance but Videl cut me off…. Why does every one do that ?

"Gohan, Gohan, chill out will ya. Its ok I figured I would've been in the way so I left to the main tower." she explained

"What, why would you think that you wouldn't have been in anyone's way." I asked.

"That doesn't matter. Lets go I think your brothers looking for you." Videl said .

__

' why does she always avoid my questions?. Whatever ill ask her about it later, right now all I want to do is celebrate'

---------------------------------------------------------

Oh my lord !! Will Videl every ask Gohan why he let her know his secrets ? Why does Gohan totally freak out when he remembers about her? (well THAT'S a stupid q?) And Well if you ppl review maybe ill I don't know maybe UPDATE And tell you.

Sorry its so short but I didn't have enough time to write a long one

!Lina!


End file.
